


hands around my throat, controlling me

by orphan_account



Series: control [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bruises, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Toxic Relationships, injuries, ooc castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Cas have been in a relationship for a long time... but that doesn’t mean it’s a healthy one.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565950
Kudos: 25





	hands around my throat, controlling me

**Author's Note:**

> kinda whumpy (also veRY short)idk why I wanted to write this but I did... also like just to clarify I don’t think Cas would ever act like this but y’know it’s a fanfic you can do whatever you want, don’t like it don’t read it

“Please… Cas, I’ve done nothing wrong!” Dean said, him and Cas have been fighting for ten minutes, and it was overwhelming him. “I’ve stuck with you through thick and thin!”

Dean had met Cas when they were in grade school, Castiel had given him one smile and he knew he was done for. They started dating in high school, and ever since then it’s been history. Dean wanted to go to college for engineering, but he decided to work as a mechanic to support Cas’ dreams.

He wanted to be in business, and now Cas was the CEO of Novak Enterprises. It wasn’t that he didn’t like being a mechanic, no he loved cars. It just wasn’t the life that he expected for himself. After college Cas proposed, and Dean has been Dean Winchester-Novak ever since. 

“I can’t do it anymore, Dean.” Cas hissed at him, glaring at Dean like he was the worst thing ever to be on the planet. “You’re always embarrassing me, Dean! In front of my work friends, why couldn’t you just have found another job, Dean?”

“I put you through college!” Dean screamed, “I’m the one who paid for your college fees! I’m the one who was there when your parents cut you off! Me!” Dean walked up on Cas, who was walking away from him. 

“I can’t be with you anymore, Dean!” Cas whirled around, and grabbed Dean’s arms making bruises into his arm. “Why can’t you just listen to me?” Dean was about to say something, but he felt a hand hit him in his face. 

Dean stared up at Cas, and Cas was about to say something but Dean walked angrily towards the stairs, towards their bedroom. Dean could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes, and he heard Cas up from behind him and h e grabbed his wrist. It was harsh and rough, but Cas kissed his wrist, “I’m so sorry, freckles. You just drive me so crazy baby… I can’t help myself… can you forgive me?” 

This cycle had been going on and on for a long time, Dean and Cas would get into a fight about Dean not doing something right, or Dean not being skinny enough, Dean attracting the wrong attention… it’d always escalate and Castiel would hit him. He always apologize afterwards, kissed his bruises and tears that he caused. 

“No, Cas. I’m done with this relationship.” There, Dean had said it. Ever since they got married Cas had treated him like this, and Dean was 25. They had been married for five years, and Dean was tired of this one sided relationship. “I’m tired of you treating me like this.. all the damn time.” 

Dean stormed into their room, and he could hear Cas following closely behind him. Dean pulled out a suitcase from under the bed and started shoving his stuff in it, his clothes, picture frames, whatever was most valuable to him that couldn’t be replaced.

Cas growled, grabbing Dean’s arm and pulling him into a bruising kiss. He put his hands on Dean’s neck, causing bruises. He pulled away, breathing heavily. “You are not leaving me, Dean. You are not.” He reached for Dean’s neck and squeezed. 

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, and he gasped and wheezed for air. His vision was getting dizzy… Dean grabbed Cas’ wrist and bent it till he let go. Dean wheezed for air, pushing Cas away from him and trying to quickly zip up his suitcase and leave. He needed to get out of here. He didn’t have time to process what just happened, his husband of five years had just choked him— he couldn’t worry about that right now. 

He took the suitcase and walked past his husband, going down the stairs. “Dean… please don’t leave me.” He heard from their bedroom. Dean let out a big breath, Cas had done that a lot. Made him feel guilty, and made him stay. Dean felt tears prick his vision, and he wiped them away. Not this time, this time he wouldn’t play in just to get hurt anymore. He was tired of being treated like this.

“Not this time, Cas.” Dean said, his voice breaking. His husband had finally done it this time, pushed him over the edge. Dean left the house, with tears in his eyes and a handprint that was bruised onto his neck.


End file.
